PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT NEUROIMAGING CORE Neuroimaging Core continues its full support of NYU ADC with standardized image acquisitions and the development of new imaging protocols. The Core also develops image analysis tools, generates standard measures, and translates image-based animal models of AD to human studies. The Core includes faculty experienced in the structural and functional analyses of human brain aging and AD. The Core enabled pioneering studies of hippocampal atrophy and hypometabolism. During the past cycle the Core successfully tested and implemented the transfer of all human brain imaging from the 1.5 T to 3T MRI. The Core implemented innovative imaging modalities that led to 19 new NIH awards designed to identify early risk factors and to elucidate mechanisms of AD progression. Consistent with the early detection theme of the ADC, we plan to advance imaging of brain water diffusion, to develop in vivo intracellular sodium and iron imaging, and to validate new kinetic PET models. The three specific aims are: 1) to assure standard, quality-controlled imaging protocols and measures; 2) to develop neuroimaging modalities and software; and 3) to provide guidance in designing new imaging projects.